


Way Too fast

by EmotionalSupportPuma



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: And kiss!!!, F/F, Fluff, Then they go get drunk, They kill some bandits and fionas got heart eyes the entire time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalSupportPuma/pseuds/EmotionalSupportPuma
Summary: Fiona goes on her first mission with another vault hunter, and might end up falling head over heels in the process.





	1. The Work

_ Vault Hunter _ .

That's what she was now, well and truly. Every kid on Pandora harbored dreams of being a Vault Hunter, but Fiona had actually done it. Defeated a Vault Monster. Stepped inside the Vault itself. There were days when she woke up and the entire thing felt like some sort of fever dream, if she stopped and thought about it too hard the entire thing would unravel into nothing more than fiction. But each day Fiona woke up in a caravan by herself, sporting new scars, getting Echo messages from other  _ real _ vault hunters like her. 

Which, come to think of it, wasn't a whole lot of proof that she could run in their circles just yet. She had only met Athena and Zer0 (did the vault hunters that kidnapped Athena count?) face to face at this point. The rest had been cordial enough when communicating through Echo message, but now that everything had calmed down Fiona was dying to start running with the rest of the vault hunting crowd. If she was being honest, she didn't even know what real vault hunters did when they weren't… well, looking for Vaults.

That train of thought eventually led to Fiona pestering Zer0 on where she should go from this point. She would have preferred to ask Athena, oh anything to spend time with her vault hunting mentor again, but it wasn't meant to be. Athena was done being a vault hunter. Athena was getting  _ married _ . If Fiona thought about it too long her eyes would start to sting and her heart ached. No, she had to go through Zer0 because it was the far less painful option. 

So, here Fiona was, on the outskirts of a town that could barely even classify as a town. Her first real job since becoming a vault hunter. Contacting Lilith and the Crimson Raiders had been almost as nerve wracking as stepping into the vault itself, but she had managed it. Been given the task of cleaning out an old bandit camp full of psychos, so that the others could use it as a handy fast travel point in between missions. They would send whichever other vault hunter that wasn't currently busy to assess her, maybe even step in if Fiona proved to be exceptionally...green. She didn't think that would be the case, but nerves were a hell of a blow to one's confidence.

_ What time had Lilith said the other hunter would be here?  _ Fiona wracked her mind and stared at the little clock on her Echo device.  _ Shit, did she even specify when this mission was supposed to be?  _ Her thoughts raced frantically as embarrassment threatened to take over. How dumb would it look if she was just chilling out here and got wacked by a psycho because the real mission wasn't for another few days? She hadn't even received a name for who would be joining her, just a quick "oh hey, someone's free, meet them here". There had always been an abundance of wanted posters in Hollow Point, many of which were for vault hunters, but that didn't guarantee that Fiona would be able to recognize the person who came to join her. What if she shot at them like an idiot?

Before her fears could spiral any further, movement on the horizon flickered in her peripheral vision. A bandit technical roaring alone the terrain with little care to how much attention it drew. Fiona's first instinct was to duck down along the stack of totalled vehicles she had been using as a hidden spot to wait at. But given the direction that the vehicle was coming from there wouldn't be anywhere to hide except somewhere that would put her in direct view of the town itself. Something about the rapidly approaching shape put her at ease despite the danger of being seen. It wasn't decorated with grotesque decorations like the average rides a bandit or psycho might drive, even if there appeared to be blood on the grill and hood.

Once the vehicle screeched to a halt a few feet away, Fiona risked a glance back at the town. A few lookouts had appeared at the gates, but they hadn't raised any alarms just yet. She stood and returned to look at the technical just in time to see its occupant slide out of the driver's seat with ease and slam it shut again. Fiona's heart skipped a beat as she took in the sight of this newcomer. The vault hunter sent to accompany her, there was absolutely no room for doubt. Tall, beautiful, patterned with the unmistakable blue tattoos of a siren, Fiona recognized her instantly even if the woman's name escaped her for the time being. 

"Hey there! You're dressed far too nicely to be one of the idiots who lives here, so I take it you're the new vault hunter?" The woman smiled and held out a hand in greeting. 

Fiona's mouth felt like it was full of cotton and all she could do was nod stiffly, hoping desperately that her palm wasn't sweaty and gross as she shook hands. The woman's hand was soft despite the hard life she led and Fiona found that the exchange ended far sooner than she would have liked. She swallowed hard, trying to force something, anything out.  _ Maya _ . The name came to her suddenly, the memory of it scrawled on a stained paper hanging on the wall of August's shitty, old bar.

"Your wanted poster doesn't do you justice."

The words that tumbled out were pretty much the  _ last _ thing Fiona had actually wanted to say. It took another few seconds for her to even register what they were and them her face flushed with undisguised horror.  _ Oh shit, SHIT why did I say that? That's such a creepy thing to say, if someone said that to me I'd want to shoot them-  _ but Maya didn't shoot her, didn't even look like she wanted to shoot her. Instead she threw her head back and  _ laughed _ . The sound of it, mixed with the image of her pretty blue hair falling back and her equally pretty blue eyes crinkling in amusement, made it so Fiona's face just about melted off from the heat under her cheeks. Hell, under the whole fucking thing. If only she had a cool vault hunter power, like making the ground open up and swallow her to escape this horribly humiliating first impression.

"Lilith didn't tell me the newbie would be so charming." Was she being serious? That was a joke, right? "The name's Maya, by the way."

_ Don't say that you knew that, that would be even creepier-  _ "F-fiona. Nice to meet me- you! Nice to meet  _ you _ !"

When did talking become so difficult? Talking was what Fiona did best, hell on a good day she could talk circles around just about anyone as long as they were her target in a con. The stammering and screw ups suddenly reminded her of someone else that she could never find the right words with.  _ No no no, now is not the time to think about Athena or the fact that we very much still have feelings for Athena.  _ Her inner voice was right on that front, Fiona might be struggling to untie her tongue, but the two of them had a mission to do right now. Maya seemed to understand that too, despite the amused smile quirking her lips.  _ Shit no don't think about her lips, again, that is very creepy. _

"So, what's the plan?"

Fiona was silent for a moment, mind racing, "Plan? Oh! Uh, yeah, the plan."  _ Quick buy some time to come up with a plan _ . "What're you good at?"

"Well, I'm a Siren. I can phaselock bad guys."

Maya demonstrated by picking up a scrap of metal in a small bubble of swirling, purple energy. A small glow began to radiate off of her tattoos as she did so. The display left Fiona gaping in awe, absolutely stunned by witnessing a Siren's powers up close and in the flesh. Oh, this was going to make focusing on the mission  _ so _ much harder than it needed to be. However it did give Fiona a bit of an idea. If the attack was aimed just right, and the timing perfect, they could use the bandits own people as body shields. Plus she had spent a fair amount of time working on her aim as well. She wasn't going to let the other vault hunters think she was a shitty shot.

So, Fiona let the gears begin whirring in her mind and started spitballing ideas to Maya. She could pop into sight first and take a couple shots at the lookouts so that the alarm would go up, and then when things started getting heavy Maya could start phaselocking stragglers into the line of fire. By that point it would start to get choked up at the main gate. Fiona glanced over at the bandit technical with sharp eyes. With Maya holding their attention she could fall back to the vehicle and use the guns to blow them a path inside. All throughout her musings the blue-haired woman nodded along seriously. The undivided attention made her cheeks warm, but Fiona felt strangely focused on the plan. She wanted to impress Maya, after all, and she wasn't sure that it was just because this was a vault hunter appraising her skill. 

The plan went off without a hitch for the first half of it. Fiona let her confidence take over and grinned wildly with every body that fell and every satisfied shout from her companion. Unfortunately, the success ended up going to her head, leading to an arrogance that only tripped her up in hindsight. She pushed forward with too much bravado and while Fiona's gaze had been glued to Maya periodically throughout the fight, she lost sight of the siren. As soon as the thought graced her, it became apparent that the con artist was trapped. Two bandits stalking forward with weapons in hand. 

Brown hair fell, partially obscuring her vision, but Fiona didn't dare lift a hand to push it aside. Enemies like this were far too trigger-happy to risk it. Her eyes flicked back and forth to appraise the situation, but the result was bleak. Planting a bullet in one of the bandits heads would be easy, but there wasn't an easy way to get the other without taking a hit herself. She didn't like the odds of the man missing anything vital.  _ Could treat them like those guns on Helios, throw the hat as a distraction. Yell 'Bomb Hat' and see if they fall for the bluff _ , Fiona scowled at her own pitiful suggestion. She was going to have to take the risk.

She swung her pistol up swiftly and almost smiled at the plume of blood that emerged from the bandits forehead. As his buddy lifted his own weapon, she threw herself to the side with the aim to at least avoid the worst of the shot, if not dodging it entirely. Instead she crashed into a solid shape and the only thing that kept her from falling back with the grace of a drunken skag was the arm that snaked around her waist. Well, Fiona was on the short side and her savior was very much not, so it was more like the arm circled her upper back, but right now splitting hairs was the last thing on her mind. In fact the only thing on her mind was how the scene felt like something out of a fairy tale; Fiona pressed snugly against the woman's side and staring up with what she hoped was just gratitude and not dumbstruck adoration, while her knight in shining...tattoos smirked down at her with one hand raised and swirling with thin lines of power. She didn't even remember what they had been doing moments before.

"You waiting for something?" Maya asked with a nod in front of them.

Startling violently and almost shoving herself away in an effort to hide her vivid mortification, Fiona barely took in the bandit hanging in the air before shooting again. Her aim was off and the man switched from clawing at his throat to screaming and holding his leg in agony.  _ Shit _ . The next shot sliced through the bandits heart mercifully, but Fiona wasn't going to be so lucky. It took everything in her just to look over at Maya and not let her gaze glue itself to anything other than the other vault hunter. But perhaps lady luck had granted her a little bit of mercy, as the other woman was already leading the way back into the fight.

After that mishap things settled down in normalcy once more and together they made quick work of the town's inhabitants. The town itself was scarcely more than a handful of buildings, but there was an old Catch-A-Ride station and a New-U station that could be fixed up once they could send someone to work on them. It wouldn't be long before a new clan of bandits moved in, but hopefully reputable people (or as reputable as anyone on Pandora could be) would be sent over quickly enough to avoid that. If not, perhaps Maya and her would be called in again. Or another vault hunter, but Fiona was really hoping that it would be Maya if the situation arose. A heavy sigh aimed at herself,  _ smitten already. _

"Did I pass?"

"It wasn't a test, just seeing if you could hold your own and work with a team." Maya let out a huff of amusement.

"Sooo…?" She grinned.

"Hmm, well, I can't say if you've passed or not until we turn in and go out for drinks. I'm not sure if they'll let you be a vault hunter if you don't go get shit-faced after a mission."

Fiona tried not to look too excited, opting for what she hoped came across as a disinterested smile.  _ You know, just cool chick who isn't fazed by drinking with a buddy,  _ the image of Athena and her near-permanent scowl appearing in her mind. The image came with a small pang, as always, but she pushed it down roughly. She was going out for drinks with another vault hunter, a really  _ really  _ attractive vault hunter. Regretful aches were not something to be indulged in on a night like this.

"Got a ride?" When Fiona nodded, she continued, "Alright, see ya there."

It wasn't until Fiona was back in the caravan that she realized Maya hadn't told her where they would be getting drinks. She looked out the window in a panic, only to see the bandit technical rumbling to her left with a tattooed arm hanging out the window lazily. She motioned for Fiona to follow and they were off. Anticipation bubbled in her stomach, a mixture of excitement from the fighting and nerves from the drinking and talking to come. She had a feeling that it was going to be a good night.


	2. The Play

Initially, the idea of getting drinks with a fellow vault hunter had been exciting. Now that she was sitting in her caravan outside the bar with the seconds trickling by, things were different. The anxiety was a skag clawing at her insides in a desperate attempt to be free. Fiona knew she couldn't sit here forever, that Maya would be waiting for her already and was probably wondering what was taking so long. She could do this. It was just drinks after all.

Of course, her new friend had insisted that vault hunters did this all the time after missions, especially when tensions ran high and everybody needed a break. That would have been well and good normally, but right now it was  _ just _ Maya and her. Just the two of them having drinks together.  _ God, it sounds like a date when you put it that way.  _ Fiona groaned into her hands as she tried to push down the nerves bubbling into her throat over that thought. They were just two vault hunters relaxing after killing a bunch of psychos. Nevermind the fact that Fiona had accidentally said something that sounded really flirtatious in hindsight and that Maya had proceeded to call her charming for it. Nah, definitely one hundred percent was  _ not _ a date or anything of that nature.

So, after waffling for another minute about whether or not to bail with a flimsy excuse, Fiona got to her feet and exited the caravan before she lost the nerve again. The sun was beginning to set, releasing chilly bursts of wind into the air to torment those unfortunate enough to be standing out in the elements. Maya was standing nearby with her arms crossed and a vacant expression on her face. She smiled when Fiona approached, but her arms remained folded.

"What took ya so long?" Blue eyes shimmered with amusement.

She fumbled for words, "I- well, you see..uh-"

With her mind blanking out on any sort of excuse or clever comeback, Fiona was starting to wish that she  _ had _ stayed in the caravan. Until the wind picked up and Maya shivered, that is. Her thoughts clicked back into place.

"Here, take my jacket." She shimmied out of the brown coat awkwardly, "It's not, like, super warm, but I have long sleeves under it."

Her cheeks darkened as she realized that there was no way the jacket would fit, given their height difference, but Maya accepted it gratefully regardless. Draping it over her shoulders and flashing a thankful smile, she led the way into the bar. Fiona was too busy studying her shoes to notice what the name of the establishment even was. She let Maya take over ordering their drink and nabbed a nice booth with a window overlooking the street. Something she could use as an excuse to stare out of if she continued to trip over every other word.

"Just got a couple of my favorites, hopefully you'll like it." 

She grinned, "Everything tastes good when you're not the one paying."

"Oh, don't tempt me. Next round I might just buy you the nastiest drink on the menu."

Fiona held her hands up in a dramatic gesture of surrender, leaving them both giggling against their glasses. The taste was fruity and a little tart, but strong enough that she felt it on the way down. She decided that she did like it after all and smiled at Maya. It was quiet between them for a few minutes as they took in the atmosphere of the bar, sipped at their drinks, and really just settled down from the adrenaline rush that accompanied a good fight. Eventually the siren broke the silence.

"You know, Zer0 was pretty impressed with you and your buddies at the vault of the Traveler."

Fiona blinked in surprise, "Really?"

"He can be hard to read, but once you know him well it's not so tough." She broke off with a huff of laughter over something in her own head, "but yes, he had good things to say."

"You know him well, then?"

Maya paused to thoughtfully swirl her drink around, oblivious to the curiosity prickling at her companion. There hadn't been very many chances to really sit and talk with Zer0 that Fiona could remember and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to know about the mysterious vault hunter. Or really any vault hunters when it came down to it.

"We went into the vault together. Me, Zer0, Gaige, Krieg, Salvador and Axton. There's no better way to get to know someone than that."

"Wow." It was the only thing Fiona could think to say, having been in one herself. 

"We still do jobs together, but it's not quite the same. It's not always the six of us anymore."

That was a sentiment that Fiona could understand. It had only been a handful of months since they had defeated the Traveler and already it felt like a lifetime. Rhys was in the process of rebuilding the Atlas corporation from the ground up, so he was too busy to even video chat. Occasionally he remembered to text over the Echo. She saw Sasha and Vaughn the most, but even they had begun to have less and less time to spend with her. Janey and Athena were preparing for a wedding. By the sound of it Zer0 was still communicating with his old vault buddies. Fiona certainly hadn't heard from him, unless it was to answer some question or another she had about being a  _ real _ vault hunter. 

"It's kinda lonely, isn't it?" She asked at last.

"You start to get used to it. Without some big baddie breathing down your neck things tend to feel less...urgent."

Fiona snorted, "Tell me about it. I still have days that I wake up and feel like I should be on the run."

"Try being chased down by Handsome Jack and his goons the entire time."

She stared at Maya incredulously and motioned for her to continue. It should have been obvious that Maya was one of  _ those _ vault hunters, the ones that helped rid the world of that asshole for good, but somehow Fiona hadn't put two and two together. The blue-haired woman launched into a story, hands moving animatedly as she did so. At some point a bartending bot came by to bring them more drinks. She hadn't even realized that hers was gone, accepting the fresh glass gratefully before turning her attention back to Maya.

Internally, she hoped that while she listened her face didn't appear as smitten as she felt. There was something enrapturing about the siren, her voice rising and dipping with the tide of the story, hearing about the feats of her vault buddies, about being the only one here to capture her attention. Maybe it was time to slow down on the drinks. Fiona was no lightweight, but her cheeks were beginning to feel flushed and she wasn't sure just how much of it was because of her snowballing crush. 

When Maya finishes her tale she grins at her expectantly. Her heart thuds nervously, as Fiona struggles to recall something that would be anywhere near as cool as her friend's story. She settles for one of the funnier instances instead. The laughter from Maya is contagious and soon the two of them are struggling to make coherent sentences at all through it. She didn't remember these things being so amusing at the time, but Maya seems to find them hilarious. Warmth and butterflies swirl in her stomach. 

"I grew up here on Pandora, so like, that's far from the weirdest thing I've seen people hold on to."

Maya mimes holding an eye in her hand and trying not to laugh, "What, Athena? It's just an eye! Don't you have a pocket eye?"

Fiona has to bite her knuckle in an attempt to keep herself from losing it, snorting in the process. The sound only makes her laugh harder and Maya does the same. She's downed another drink, almost choking on it as another burst of laughter tries to free itself. Thinking back on the scene makes it hard to forget her feelings for Athena. The old Atlas facility had been the time Fiona fully gave in to how much she looked up to the gladiator, when she thought that maybe somehow, some way, she had a chance. It might have been the drinks doing, but the laughter from earlier died in her throat. When the bar bot returns with another round she nearly downs it two gulps.

Maya watches her with those piercing blue eyes as she does, and she feels like they can see right through her. The effort of derailing that train of thought with alcohol is wasted as she hiccups. She knows that the other woman has sensed the sudden change in mood, hell it would be more concerning if she  _ hadn't,  _ that she should explain herself somehow. Words are everything that Fiona has. Her weapon, her defense, and now they curl up and wither before they can even leave her tongue. The one thing she has going for her abandoning her when things get tough.

"You care about her, huh?" 

"She was sorta my mentor in this whole Vault business." Her words are quick, but when Maya raises her eyebrows she sighs, "but yeah, it was more than that."

The siren tilts her head thoughtfully, "I've never known her well. Saw her once at Sanctuary and voted that Lilith not kill her, long story, but we never spoke. She's...engaged, right?"

"Yep." Fiona nodded dismally. 

Suddenly, she wishes that her drink hadn't been finished off so quickly. It would probably be pushing it to go for yet another round at this point. But anything to focus on other than the woman across from her would be nice. For a ghost of a second, something brushes along the side of her boot. She could have imagined the touch, for how fleeting it was, but Fiona knows the corner of her mouth is twisting into a slight smile. 

"I think she doesn't know what she's missing."

The words cut into her heart and send more redness to her cheeks. She tries to tell herself that they're just words of comfort and not to read into the tone too much, which works surprisingly enough. Her words are returning, but not in the way that Fiona wants them to.

"That's just the thing about it, though! She's not! Sure, Janey doesn't want her to go do dangerous things like vault hunting, but like...it's out of  _ love _ . Anyone could see that they adore each other. They're made for each other, like some sort of-" She cuts off to curse in frustration and embarrassment before continuing, "Some sorta sickeningly sweet fairy tale. The kind no one on Pandora should be lucky enough to get."

Maya nods at the end of her babbling, like she understands what she's trying to say but isn't really sure what to respond with in turn. Fiona doesn't know what she wants to hear either. Really, it just feels freeing to get the pent up emotions out into the world at last. She hasn't gone into detail about her frustrations to anybody. Sure, Sasha and her are as close as any sisters would be, but that just tended to lead into more teasing than anything. Fiona's friends are the type to rag on you rather than offer up a shoulder to lean on, unless you seek them out for it first. And she hadn't been desperate enough to complain to them yet. Talking about it all with someone from the outside was rather relieving.

"You wanna know the really pathetic part? I've been fighting even harder to do stuff as a vault hunter to get some distance from the situation. I'm finally part of this cool thing that every kid on Pandora has ever wanted to be, and the reason I'm pursuing the jobs more aggressively is because I can't handle my unrequited  _ crush _ ." She spits the word harshly, pouring her unhappiness into it.

She sweeps her arm around to show her disdain for the whole situation and only succeeds and knocking over her empty glass. It skittered towards the edge of the table, Fiona's dulled reaction time nowhere near fast enough to stop it. Maya is quicker and snatches the glass as it teeters on the edge of the table. Her own hand bumps into the sirens and static flickers between them, invisible but there nonetheless. Embarrassed, Fiona snatches her hand back and stares out of the foggy window beside them. Outside it is empty and leaves nothing for her to focus on instead of the heart she's poured onto this person who borders on a stranger. 

"Well, my reasons for being a vault hunter aren't any less pathetic." Maya murmurs finally, setting the glass back in front of her.

Fiona throws her a disbelieving glance before staring back out of the window. A car skids down the road with someone hanging out of a window, gone just as quickly. 

"I lived at a monastery. The monks there were using my siren powers as like...this dumbass bargaining chip. "Everyone better listen to us or the Siren will get you!" So, one day I had enough." She paused for a moment and when Fiona looks over she appears to be debating something, "Anyways, I came to Pandora to be a vault hunter after that."

"That sounds perfectly reasonable."

Maya flashes a half-smile, "So does your reason, at least to me."

Her hand is sitting out on the table, a tempting sight that makes Fiona's head spin. Or maybe that's the drink. Either way, she allows the hand that isn't propping her head up to fall beside it. Only a scarce few inches between them. She doesn't have enough nerve to close the distance, but Maya does and the siren's fingers are warm against her palm. Their fingers clasp like a lifeline keeping Fiona focused on the here and now. With her focus settled once more, she was suddenly very aware of the headache weaving around in her skull. Dimly she thought,  _ That isn't going to be fun in the morning. _

Across from her, Maya squinted as she stared across the table. Fiona realized that she had begun to pull a face at the combination of a headache and nausea plaguing her. All the drinking she had done in an effort to distract herself had backfired. Instead she was left feeling worse and worse by the minute, loathing the fact that she had to break away from Maya's grasp to hold her head in both hands. 

"Hey, I think you need some air. Come on."

The siren was standing next to her and Fiona tried to remember her moving to that point. She took the tattooed had appreciatively, allowing Maya to shoulder most of her weight as they made their way back out of the bar. The air bombarded her immediately, as much a relief to her rolling stomach as it was an aggravation to her pounding head. Overall, Fiona was beginning to feel much better and she thanked her friend for that. And being able to lean against Maya's warm body the entire time may have helped speed that along. 

Conversation lulled between them and neither really seemed to mind that. Fiona tilted her head back to study the stars. That was one bright side to Pandora that she had heard wasn't always the case on planets that were more built up. Here the stars shone for miles, billions upon billions of tiny lights that danced and swam across her vision. She could feel Maya shift slightly beside her and rolled her head over lazily to look at the siren. 

"You have pretty eyes." 

Fiona blinked stupidly for a moment, trying to figure out if she had imagined Maya saying that or not. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath and without consciously deciding on it, she stood on the tips of her toes. When their lips met she was certain she could  _ feel _ the sparks flying. It was a slow, languid affair. They didn't pull apart at the end of it, pausing long enough to breathe before pushing back against each other. 

After what felt like forever, Fiona's feet protested against the strain of trying to reach the siren and she finally moved back. She wanted to say something, wanted Maya to say something, but there was only silence. Both of their cheeks were bright, with identical giddy smiles. Maybe they didn't need words just yet. Fiona made the mistake of opening her mouth just as her insides twisted in a particularly unpleasant manner. She was lucky enough to manage to whirl around and stumble a few steps away before voiding the contents of her stomach. Well, that was one way to ruin the mood.

"Are you-"

Fiona cut her off, "I think I'm gonna pass out."

______

Light shining through the drawn curtains were to blame for waking her the next morning. Fiona groaned as she fumbled into a sitting position, her head pounding fervently. She didn't remember exactly how she had made it back to her caravan the previous evening, but at the very least there was a glass of water on the end table beside the couch. When she lifted the glass a piece of paper shifted underneath it. 

_ I look forward to working with you again in the future. Don't be a stranger ;) -M _

Memories of the night began flooding back into her mind and Fiona buried her head in her hands. The resulting embarrassment was enough to stop a charging skag in its tracks. Honestly, she preferred the hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: pls we need to finish this next chapter for the multi chapter fic :(
> 
> my brain: .....fiona/maya? 
> 
> So yeah, belted out almost another 3k words bc I have no self control and God do I love these two :'3c I also want to mention that i am planning another little thing for this ship, it's gonna be 5 chapters (already plotted n everything, just gotta do the writing itself)! Cant give an ETA on when it will be started/posted though bc I really do need to get stuff out for my other two series first lmao
> 
> As always, all comments are greatly appreciated and I hope y'all have a wonderful day/night!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I sat here like okay just gonna do something small and quick, maybe not even post it, just because I really like this dynamic and wanna get a feel for it. 2.5k words later this was born :') 
> 
> Hope you all have a great day/night!!!


End file.
